FairyTail Academy
by derpyFalcon
Summary: This is the first part of a new adventure based on the anime, FairyTail. The story is about the children of members of FairyTail, the children find themselves together again in 5th Grade at FairyTail Academy where they build friendships, find adventure and have tons of fun! In this first part, Nazzu Dragneel and his buddies, meet together and are in wait for their next adventure.
1. Rise Of The Stars

**RISE OF THE STARS**

 ** _BRINGGGG!_** The school bell gave a deafening ring and as if on cue, FairyTail Academy's doors flew open, students flowed in, some pushed, some ran, some even tried to use their

powers to get to the front. 5th Grader Nazzu Dragneel was itching to try out his awesome lava powers but, he was afraid he would scorch the school's floor and get in detention.

Nazzu HATED detention, they had to sit in tiny squishy chairs that were meant for 1st graders, there was no air conditioning in that _certain_ room, probably to torture the students.

Instead, Nazzu pushed his way out of the noisy, and a bit dangerous, crowd of stampeding students, and stood over by the janitors closet.

Soon, Nazzu saw a blonde boy quickly walk out of the still rampaging crowd and head toward him.

"Luchigo! I'm over here!"Nazzu shouted as he waved his hand frantically.

"I'm pretty sure I know that..." Luchigo Heartfilia mumbled to himself, quite loudly, but not loud enough for Nazzu to hear.

"LUCHIGO! I missed you _so_ much!" Nazzu said as he embraced Luchigo in a tight hug.

"Ugh, let me go, you saw me last week." Luchigo reminded Nazzu, as he struggled to break free from the hug.

Nazzu reluctantly let go of Luchigo with a smile. "Oh yeah!"

Luchigo sighed and looked toward the almost gone crowd, he made out faint outlines of a small group of kids coming their way.

"Hey, I think I see Graleen, Canatu, Hatujane, Elfie, and Katurza!" Luchigo said as he turned toward Nazzu who was looking at something at spider climbing up the wall.

"Really? Where?" Nazzu asked, as he quickly turned around to look at what Luchigo was talking about.

Luchigo turned back around, about to point out the group of students that he saw earlier, but when he turned around, they were gone.


	2. Rise Of The Stars Pt 2

**RISE OF THE STARS** **#2**

"What? I just saw them walking towards us, where could they have gone?" Luchigo said, confused, he scanned the hallways and the huge crowd for any sing of the "others".

 _I swear I saw them earlier, it's like the disappeared into thin air._

Suddenly he felt a slight _tap_ on his shoulder and then he heard a stifled giggle.

"Stop it Nazzu, we don't have time to mess around, we have to find Graleen, Canatu, Hatujane, Elfie, and Katurza." Luchigo said, annoyed.

 _Wait a second... Nazzu doesn't giggle, he falls on the floor in laughter. Then who could've tapped me?_ Luchigo wondered.

Cautiously he turned around, and miraculously behind him was Canatu, Hatujane, Elfie, Graleen, and Katurza.

"Where where you guys?! I'm sure that I saw you guys walking towards us, but when I turned back around from talking to Nazzu, you guys were gone!" Luchigo quickly said in one breath.

Right behind him was Canatu waved sheepishly, and behind her, Hatujane, Elfie, Graleen, and including Nazzu, were giggling. Katurza, even with his tough personality, he smirked and ran his fingers through his red hair.

"Sheesh, we were just on a bathroom-break, it's no big deal." Katurza said as he looked at his friends around him, then looked back at Luchigo.

"Yah, Katurza's right, we _were_ walking towards you, but then we decided we all needed a bathroom-break." Hatujane agreed. " When we were done, we stood patiently behind you because we thought you knew we were there, but then Canatu realized that you _didn't_ so she tapped you on the shoulder."

 _Why did I not frikin' realize that? How could I have not checked behind me?_

Nazzu at the moment, was still peering at the crawling spider when the bell rang again, which meant class was about to start.

 ** _BRINGGGG!_**

"Come on, we have to get to class now." Nazzu said, who finally stopped watching the spider.

"I have Mr. Loke's class, who else is?" Canatu asked.

"I do" Elfie and Hatujane said at the same time. The three of them high-fived each other.

"Well, I have Mr. Laxus this year, so the rest of us are in his class right?" Graleen asked, exited for the answers.

"Yup." Everyone else said.

"Now let's get to class!" Nazzu shouted

The group of friends parted into tow groups, each group heading towards their classroom.


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry for the interruption in the middle of this story :(**

 **I just wanted to correct some typos in Rise Of The Stars Pt. 2**

 **First line: -singsign**

 **Second line: -thethey**

 **And if you can't tell who the children are related to, Here is a chart thing:**

 **Nazzu D: Natsu Dragneel Luchigo H: Lucy Heartflilia**

 **Graleen F: Gray Fullbuster Canatu A: Cana Alberona**

 **Hatujane S(cousins with Elfie): Mirajane Strauss Elfie S(cousins with Hatujane): Elfman Strauss**

 **Katurza S: Erza Scarlet**

 **I will post more Author's Notes when I need to.**

 **Feel free to write a review on any questions or any comments you have, or if you just want to chat.**

 **In the mean time, have fun reading! :3**


	4. Rise Of The Stars Pt3

**RISE OF THE STARS #3**

 **In Mr. Laxus's classroom:**

"Grab a seat children, right now we are going to introduce each of ourselves." The blonde man said as a disorganized line of children streamed in.

"Let's sit together!" Nazzu suggested as he sat down at a desk in the far left. The rest of them followed, and together they made a neat square shape.

"Listen up children, my name is Mr. Laxus and I will be your teacher this year." Mr. Laxus said to the class, he then pointed at a young cowering boy.

'Hey kid, how about you tell us your power/s." The boy then looked less afraid, and then he told the class his powers.

When mostly everyone had answered, Mr. Laxus turned towards the four kids sitting in the far left, last year they were known as being a miniature guild of the FairyTail guild in Fiore, just near the school.

"Cloud/steam powers" Graleen said before Mr. Laxus asked. Mr. Laxus raised an eyebrow towards the brave girl.

"I can cause clouds of rain, fog, etc. I can also shoot streams of boiling hot steam, wanna see?"

The teacher told Graleen a straight "Of course not." and hushed the girl back into her seat "No thanks daughter of Gray, your powers are similar to your dad's, isn't it?" He asked asked. The young girl nodded, she was proud having a dad with ice make powers, he was also an awesome member of the FairyTail guild.

"Hahaha, **_my_** powers can beat up you up good!" A pink haired boy laughed from behind Graleen "I have lava powers, that could beat anyone up any day!"

Mr. Laxus rose an eyebrow, looking curiously at the child. "Well you're a boastful one aren't you?" he commented.

Nazzu turned to the teacher smiled and blushed. "Yes, yes I am" He answered. He quietly slid back into his seat.

"Ok, lets just get this over with." A bright-red haired boy said when Nazzu sat back down. "I wield swords and many other dangerous weapons, my mother is Erza Scarlet, by the way, so don't you get in my way. Just kidding... about the get-out-of-my-way part anyways.

"Imma person that has keys, what are they called...?" Luchigo asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at his new teacher for an answer.

Mr. Laxus chuckled, "A celestial wizard? Ah, your mother, Mrs. Heartfilia, I charming woman she was, hopefully you will use the celestial skills wisely."

Luchigo flushed red as a hot chili pepper. He was not expecting that answer, but he shakily took out his shiny keys out of his gray sweat pant pockets and dangled them above his desk. the class "Ooh"-ed and "Aah"-ed. Luchigo's favorite key was a golden key that summoned a pirate named Blu-hart. Blu-hart was the most fierce and powerful spirits he had a contract with. Luchigo waved at Mr. Laxus to come, and Luchigo whispered in his ear."

"Can I show the class one of my spirits? I promise you that he is the most awesome of my spirits, can I, can I?" Luchigo pleaded.

Mr. Laxus smiled and chuckled, "Now, I think the best time for you to host your very own show and tell is at recess. Also, make sure your spirit doesn't kill anybody."

Luchigo blushed and hid his face with the palms of his hands, he peeked though a opening between his fingers and smiled a big smile.

"Yes sir!" He said, a little too triumphantly. Luchigo looked around the class and saw giggling and smiling classmates. The four children high-fived each other and happily waited for Mr. Laxus to tell the next instructions.


End file.
